


Au revoir !

by Akebonomimichan



Series: Compilation des nuits des lemons de la Ficothèque Ardente [44]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 23:15:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21107585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akebonomimichan/pseuds/Akebonomimichan
Summary: Une façon de se dire au revoir, thème : la quai d'une gare, mots complémentaires : silencieux, braver et lumière. Pour la nuit de la FA.





	Au revoir !

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers : Hetalia appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya

Un rai de lumière se faufilait à travers les vitres sales pour s'accrocher dans ses longs cheveux châtains aux boucles soyeuses en une ombre diaphane.

Gilbert passa la main dans ses boucles comme pour chasser ce parasite aux nuances blafardes sans succès.

Elizabeta sourit de cette attention en le chassant promptement.

Les au revoir étaient toujours aussi difficiles même après des siècles d'existence.

Hongrie devait revenir dans son pays pour assister ses dirigeants, et lui, il devait rester pour seconder son petit frère.

Leur week end avait défilé bien trop rapidement au goût de Gilbert.

S'il pouvait ne serait-ce que quitter définitivement les affaires d'Etat pour vivre avec elle, il le ferait bien entendu. Seulement, il n'avait plus vraiment d'existence propre. S'il lâchait les dernières bribes de sa consistance fragile, il s'écroulerait sur lui-même. Et il n'y aurait plus de Gilbert et d'Elizabeta. Plus jamais.

Et sa génialissime personne ne pourrait supporter de lui faire autant de peine.

Elizabeta hésita à parler, et finalement, elle ne dit rien. Les mots étaient inutiles, elle le savait très bien.

Lui, il ne désirait que la serrer dans ses bras pour la retenir près de lui à jamais.

Ce serait égoïste de la priver de ses responsabilités, de son travail et de sa passion pour son pays. Et il connaissait suffisamment les tourments que cette perte pouvait apporter. Tout comme elle.

Alors, il restait là tout contre elle, en attendant le dernier train pour Budapest.

Gilbert la prit dans ses bras pour la câliner un peu et, fébrile, il l'embrassa sur la joue.

Il n'y avait personne dans cet abri aux verres blanchis par l'usure.

Elle allait vraiment lui manquer, et ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu le temps de s'aimer.

Gilbert se retint de susurrer son prénom, il expira juste dans le creux de son cou, il la sentit se raidir et regarder autour d'eux.

Elizaveta vit son sourire amusé par la situation, elle osa poser ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser qui s'approfondit lentement au fur et à mesure des différentes appositions de leurs bouches familières.

L'un contre l'autre, ils avaient chaud malgré le froid ambiant de cette nuit pluvieuse parce qu'ils étaient encore ensemble.

La main masculine se fraya un chemin sous le pull vert pour tâter l'un des seins ronds de sa compagne. Il réussit à en trouver la pointe à travers le soutien-gorge pour l'ériger. Un accroc dans sa respiration, elle se tendit vers lui, un petit instant de plaisir. Il aimait tellement la connaître autant.

La main féminine l'effleurait tendrement par petites touches sans l'audace d'aller plus loin.

Ce n'était pas assez mais c'était bien suffisant pour l'instant.

Il n'osa souffler mot pour garder toute la préciosité de l'instant.

La douceur de son ventre l'émouvait toujours autant. Juste là, au creux de sa taille, et elle soupira.

Et ce fut à lui de gémir quand elle s'occupa de son érection à travers le tissu de son jean. Et il répondit, il glissa sa main sous les plis de sa jupe.

Et la chaleur monta entre leurs deux corps entrelacés, il n'y eut pas un mot comme toujours lors de leurs séparations momentanées.


End file.
